


Believe Again

by bonafidemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bruises, Crying, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), but shiro loves keith too much to stay mad, hints at keith being alone, hints at making out, its just shiro worrying about keith, shiro gets mad at keith, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonafidemoon/pseuds/bonafidemoon
Summary: “Uh...” Keith paused. How could he explain the obvious pain he felt without causing the older man to worry? “I fell when getting out of the shower?” The ravenette cursed himself as soon as the words spilled from his mouth.





	Believe Again

“Ah! Don’t press there!”

Keith jerked away from the hand sneaking around his waist. His own wrapped protectively around his side, cradling the tender flesh.

“What? Why not?” Shiro’s eyebrows jumped in surprise as he pulled his open lips away from his boyfriend’s neck, leaving behind a beautiful splotch of color that Keith would later reprimand him about. 

“Uh...” Keith paused. How could he explain the obvious pain he felt without causing the older man to worry? “I fell when getting out of the shower?” The ravenette cursed himself as soon as the words spilled from his mouth.

Immediately, grey eyes narrowed. Shiro quickly pinned Keith’s hands above his head, ignoring the sharp  _“Hey!”_ , and lifted his boyfriend’s shirt. He clenched his jaw when he saw that the whole left side of the abdomen under him was covered in violent purple bruises. 

“What the hell happened? And don’t give me that  _‘I fell out of the shower’_  bullshit that you just tried to pull.” When Keith opened his mouth to explain, Shiro spoke again, “The  _truth_.”

The paladin sighs, “When we were on Declade and the Galra attacked, I got a few too many hits to the side. Obviously. And then things moved so quickly when we got back and we were almost immediately sent back out. I didn’t have enough time to get it checked out so I kind of just...” Keith grimaces, “Figured that it wasn’t worth the time we obviously didn’t have.” 

He expected Shiro to scold him, but instead he received gentle arms around him, pulling him in towards the naked chest of his boyfriend. He didn’t say anything, just held Keith in his arms and nuzzled against his neck. 

Keith’s brows furrowed. "Shiro?"

“No.” 

Keith jolted at the harshly spoken word. He pulled back, and quietly gasped when he saw the unshed tears in Shiro’s eyes. “You don’t get to make that decision. You can’t say that we don’t have enough time to heal you when you need medical attention. Keith, your whole side is a bruised mess and you think we couldn’t give up a few hours to let you take some time in a healing pod?” The half-Galra moved to speak, but Shiro cut him off, “You are important enough. Okay? I know that you don’t think your injuries are serious enough to worry about, but it hurts me to see you wounded. I hate it. 

“I hate that there’s something I could do to help you, but I can’t because you don’t tell me what’s wrong. You won’t let me help you.” At this point, tears were rolling softly down Shiro’s sculpted cheeks. “You deal with everything yourself and I know that it’s habit for you now because you were alone for so long. But I’m here now, baby. And so are the others. We’re your team, your family. We’re here to help you when you need it.”

Keith’s mouth was parted open in shock. His own tears slid past his eyelids as he processed what he’d been waiting to hear for most of his life. He was important. He was  _wanted_. “I-” His voice failed him when a sob slipped passed his trembling lips. He fell into Shiro’s open arms as his shoulders shook with the force of his tears.

“Oh, baby. I love you so much. It’s okay,” the black paladin curled his fingers through inky black hair in attempt to soothe. “You have us now, I promise. We’ll always be here to help you if we have a say about it.”

Keith let his sobs continue to wrack his body until he was physically and emotionally exhausted. Eventually, his eyes slipped closed as the tears slowed to a stop. As he drifted to sleep, he managed to murmur a small _“I love you”_  accompanied by a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck before slumping against him.

Shiro looked at the boy sleeping in his arms with adoration and a hint of sadness before slowly moving to lay them both down on the bed. He pulled the blankets up to their necks before slowly re-wrapping his arms around Keith, making sure not to disturb his injured left side. He cuddled up behind him, kissed the dark hair adorning his head, and shut his own eyes to fall asleep beside the boy who made him want to believe in love again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in the voltron fandom & the the first fic i've written in a while so pls be nice  
> also feel free to come scream with me about sheith on my tumblr: cuddlekeith


End file.
